Magic Dance
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: Sort of a songfic, Duo watches too much Labyrinth... minor shounen ai hints.


Title: Magic Dance, GW/Labyrinth crossover  
Author: Kohaku-chan  
Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Other wise please ask.  
Rating: G  
Pairings: 1+2+5 hints  
Category: Songfic, humor, PWP, parody  
Warnings: OOC, dancing Super-deformed Mobile Suits, shonen ai hints  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters they belong to Bandai. And I don't own Labyrinth either it belongs to Henson. The song Magic Dance was written by David Bowie and I don't own that either.  
Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com (no spaces)

Notes: I have no clue if this has ever been done before, and if it has, I hope mine is different from the other(s). O.o; 

This is what happens when Duo doesn't listen and watches Labyrinth too many times, and this fic is what happens when *I* watch Labyrinth too many times. 

I cut the song a little bit short, hope nobody minds... 

Indicates: 

"Speech"  
//Singing// 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero sat working on his laptop as usual, engrossed in whatever it was he did on the portable computer. Wufei was sitting in the opposite corner of the room ensconced in an overstuffed armchair reading a book of Chinese legends. When the door opened neither of the Asian teens looked up or acknowledged the boy who had entered the room. 

Music began playing from some unknown source and now they did look up; what they saw made their jaws drop and they jumped to their feet, computer and book forgotten. 

Duo stood in the middle of the room dressed in tight gray riding pants; shiny, black leather, below-the-knee riding boots; a flowing, white, frilly cuffed, drawstring shirt; a black, glittery vest; black leather gloves, and he was carrying a black riding crop with an elaborate silver and crystal grip and knob. As stunning as all that was, and it truly was stunning, what really held their attention was Duo's hair. The shining brown strands were loose from their habitual braid and reached mid thigh, as he moved they saw glitter sparkling throughout the waterfall of silken locks, not only was the glitter in his hair, but around his eyes which were shadowed a smokey purple color. 

"Duo what are you doing?" Wufei said, managing to find his tongue. 

Duo merely grinned seductively and walked towards Wufei. 

"You remind me of the babe!" Duo thrust his riding crop in Wufei's face. 

 "What babe?" Wufei look startled and a little off-balance, he pushed the crop away irritably. 

 "The babe with the power!" Duo flung his hands up by his face dramatically, the fingers of one leather clad hand spread wide, the crop held in his other hand. 

"What power?" Heero asked.

Duo spun around, flashing mischievous violet eyes at Heero. "The power of Voodoo!" 

Duo half turns back to Wufei, standing sideways to Heero. 

Wufei asked. "Who do?"

"You do!" Duo points the crop at Heero, his arm fully extended. 

"Do what?" Heero looked confused. 

"Remind me of the babe!" Duo leapt back into the middle of the room and began to sing. Suddenly 5 super-deformed Gundams, 1 SD Tallgeese and numerous SD Leo's appear in the room dancing around the 2 Asian pilots forcing them towards the center of the room. 

Duo: // I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I doooo...?  My baby's love had gone and left my baby bluuueee... Nobody knew...// 

Quatre and Trowa appear out of know where and join in. 

Duo: //What kind of magic spell to use! // 

Quatre: // Slime and snails... // 

Duo: // Or puppy dog tails...// 

Trowa: // Thunder or Lighting... // 

Duo: // Then baby said... // Spins around and points at Wufei. 

Wufei: "Kisama!" Duo grinned. 

Duo: //Dance, magic dance! Magic dance! Magic dance! Magic Dance... // 

D, T, and Q: // put that baby's spell on me...// 

Duo: //Jump magic jump! Magic Jump! Magic Jump! Magic... put that magic jump on me...// 

Quatre & Trowa: // Slap that baby make him free! // 

The music took over and the 3 boys danced around the room nimbly avoiding the SD mobile suits and teasing Heero and Wufei. Heero and Wufei made a dash for the door but were blocked by the super deformed Gundams. Duo resumed singing. 

Duo: //I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try... what could I dooo? My Baby's fun had gone and left my baby bluuueee... Nobody knew...// 

D, T and Q: //what kind of magic spell to use...// 

Quatre: //slime and snails...// 

Duo: //Or puppy dog tails...// 

Trowa: //Thunder or lighting...// 

Duo planted a foot on the seat of a chair and leaned far forward pointing at Heero. 

Duo: //Then baby said... // 

Heero: "Omae o Korosu!" Duo winked while Quatre and Trowa sweat dropped. 

Duo: //Dance, magic dance! Magic Dance! Magic Dance! Magic Dance...// 

D, T, and Q: // put that baby's spell on me...// 

Duo: //Jump, magic jump! Magic Jump! Magic jump! Magic jump... Put that magic jump on me...// 

Quatre and Trowa: // Smack that baby make him free! // 

D, T, and Q: //Dance, magic dance! Magic dance! Magic dance! Magic Dance! // 

D, T, and Q: //Jump, magic jump! Magic jump! Magic jump! Magic jump...// 

Duo: // Put that baby's spell on me! OoOooh! // 

Duo, Quatre and Trowa once more danced around the room; Duo grabbed one of Wufei and Heero's hands, pulling them around with him making them dance. 

Heero and Wufei: "Duo!" 

Quatre: "Duo…" 

~* ~* ~* ~ 

Quatre snapped his fingers in front of Duo's face. "Duo!" 

Duo started and looked around the table at the other four pilots, three of whom were looked at him oddly while Quatre looked concerned. "What?" 

"Are you okay? You zoned out while you were eating." Quatre said. 

"Then you started singing and pointing your fork at us." Wufei added, brushing bits of food off his shirt. "Heero told you not to watch Labyrinth so much." He scolded the braided boy. 

Duo looked at them with huge eyes. "I did?" They all nodded. Duo pushed his chair back. "Excuse me, I need to go burn a vid disk." He disappeared from the room. 

A minute later they heard the opening song from Grease and Duo started singing along. 

// I saw my problems and I'll see the light  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
We start believin' now that we can be who we are - grease is the word // 

They all groaned loudly and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind them. 

"What was that?" Duo called out. Seconds later Duo walked back into the kitchen/dining room to find it empty. "Guys?" 

Owari


End file.
